Vida Pasada
by The Godess of imaginary light
Summary: ¿Has sentido el dejà vu? Si los recuerdos de algo que no logras entender te persiguen, ¿no creerías que hay algo que ignoras?


Vida Pasada

Realmente no puedo explicar qué pasa conmigo. Hace años que vivo aquí, en esta ciudad, y apenas hace unos días he comenzado a… casi diría a ver fantasmas.

Siento recuerdos que me persiguen, siento que hay personas conocidas en las calles, siento que hay palabras que resuenan en mi mente y que yo nunca dije.

Tengo apenas dieciocho años, y vivo sola. Mis padres murieron hace unos meses. Sin embargo, no me siento sola en absoluto. Los extraño; supongo que es normal, pero… me siento _acompañada_ aquí. Sólo que aún no comprendo porqué.

Salí esta mañana de mi departamento, bajé las escaleras con rapidez, y me uní al flujo de personas que caminaban rápidamente, apuradas por no llegar tarde a sus trabajos. Yo también tengo un trabajo, pero no tenía prisa por llegar allí. Después de todo, apenas eran las nueve, y yo entraba a las once.

Me dirigí al parque. El invierno comenzaba a sentirse, y me ajusté el abrigo al cuerpo, subiéndome la capucha de lana.

Crucé la calle sin ver.

Y venía un auto.

Lo supe al sentir que alguien frenaba con brusquedad.

Me quedé petrificada en el medio de la calle, mientras el conductor se bajaba y me miraba, tan asustado como yo.

Mi mirada de ojos azules chocó con aquellos profundos ojos verdes.

—¿Raven? —dejó escapar el muchacho de sus labios.

¿Cómo sabía mi nombre?

Parpadeé, confundida y presa de una nostalgia desconocida.

Cerré los ojos, y me dejé caer.

Desperté con brusquedad, en mi casa, acostada en un diván.

Miré desconcertada a mi alrededor, aún con cierto temor. Luego me llevé la mano a la frente, pasándomela por el rostro.

Otro sueño. Otro maldito sueño de esos que me torturan cada noche, donde personas desconocidas susurran mi nombre, me sonríen, y ríen.

¿Quiénes son? ¿Por qué me persiguen? ¿Acaso existen, o son producto de mi imaginación?

Me levanto y camino a la ventana, a mirar el gris día, la llovizna pertinaz. Tal vez sí me siento sola, sólo que lo oculto, y aquellas ensoñaciones son producto de mi mente. De mi mente, que insiste en que me siento sola.

Levanté apenas la mirada, hacia el mar, a lo lejos, casi al final de la ciudad, y la veo.

La Torre. Una Torre enorme con forma de "T", extraña y singular, pero conocida a la vez.

—¡No! —exclamo, y me vuelvo con rapidez. Tímidamente, pasados unos segundos, vuelvo a mirar… y ha desaparecido. Ya no está.

—Estoy volviéndome loca —dije en voz baja, caminando a mi cocina.

Con un té entre las manos, me senté en el sofá, intentando calmarme.

No iría a trabajar. Luego explicaría. Quizá tenía miedo de salir, y encontrar rostros perdidos que me miraran como si me conocieran, voces susurrantes que dijeran mi nombre sin que yo se los hubiese dicho, ojos verdes que me persiguieran en la oscuridad…

O antifaces…

O brillantes luces celestes, electrónicas.

O vestigios de cabello pelirrojo.

—Basta —negué con la cabeza, llevándome un sorbo de té a los labios.

—_¿Té de hierbas?_

—_Vamos, Rae, tienes que comer algo más._

—_¿Como tofu?_

—_O tal vez un nutritivo pastel de hongos Glorbdiano. Es la especialidad de Tamaran…_

—_No lo creo. ¿Y si vamos a comer pizza?_

Oigo risas, pero no hay nadie a mi alrededor.

Una lágrima se me escapó repentinamente, y me recorre la mejilla. Más análogas me empañan los ojos, y siguen el camino de la primera.

No es mi imaginación.

Ahora lo sé.

Son recuerdos. Recuerdos bellos y dulces.

No puedo dejar de llorar. ¿Cómo pude haber perdido una vida, una familia, mis afectos?

¿Por qué no los recuerdo?

Segundos después me encuentro bien de nuevo. Estoy en la puerta de mi edificio, y miro hacia el parque.

Camino hacia allí, pero me detengo antes de bajar de la acera, y miro con cuidado a ambos lados. No se ve ningún auto, y cruzo confiada.

Llegué al parque, y continué caminando como si mi mente supiera adónde ir…

Mis pies me dirigieron a un claro, semi oculto, un lugar que brillaba como si tuviera un Sol particular.

Más risas. Una broma… comida… mostaza… un juego de cartas…

Pasan unos segundos. Al detenerme, lo veo.

El joven de mis sueños, aquél que sabía mi nombre, el que me ayudó.

Y poco a poco, van apareciendo más.

Otro joven, de cabello negro y… ¿antifaz? No, claro que no, lleva unos lentes elegantes, que ocultan serios ojos castaños.

Una muchacha de triste ojos verdes, y cabello rojizo. Pero esos ojos… esos ojos brillaban con alegría _siempre_… lo sé.

Un atleta. Un adolescente apenas mayor que yo, envuelto en las sombras de un buzo de alguna Universidad. De piel morena.

—Ustedes… —murmuró, y de pronto me vienen a la mente nombres conocidos… muy conocidos—. Los conozco.

—¿Cómo llegamos aquí? —pregunta la muchacha de cabellera roja, envolviéndose con los brazos—. ¿Acaso… —baja la voz hasta volverse casi un susurro— sintieron lo mismo que yo?

El muchacho pelinegro la mira, asintiendo.

—Empecé a recordar… y sin darme cuenta, vine aquí.

—Yo… yo oí unas voces… oí risas —musité, bajando la vista—. Sentí recuerdos…

—También yo —el muchacho de ojos verdes camina hasta mí, hasta situarse cerca.

Mi vista se empaña de lágrimas por segundos… y lo oigo, lo oigo vívidamente.

—_Voy a volver, y muy pronto._

—_¿Lo prometes?_

_Sentí sus manos en las mías, oprimiéndolas con suavidad. Dejó algo entre ellas, pero no pude verlo._

—_Lo prometo._

_Y sentí sus labios, también…_

_Un beso._

Levanté la vista para mirarlo, y él me devolvió la mirada, sonriéndome con sus ojos verdes.

Me toqué los labios sin dejar de mirarlo, y luego bajé mi mano.

Sentí, de pronto, algo dentro de ella, y la abrí.

Un solitario trébol de cuatro hojas descansaba en mi pálida mano. Pero… ¿qué quería decir aquello?

Él abrió su mano, y también sostenía un trébol de cuatro hojas.

Me sonrió cariñosamente… y yo también.

Sin darnos cuenta, todos nos fuimos acercando.

Formamos un corro.

El joven de ojos verdes estaba junto a mí, y yo junto a la muchacha de cabello rojo, quien a su vez permanecía junto al chico de lentes. En el último lugar, estaba el atleta.

Otra vez sin darnos cuenta, nos tomamos de las manos, y cerramos los ojos como si estuviéramos murmurando un conjuro que nos ayudase a descubrir quién éramos en realidad.

—Raven —murmuró el chico a mi derecha.

—Starfire —susurré yo.

—Robin —dijo la suave voz de la muchacha.

—Cyborg —musitó el chico de lentes.

—Chico Bestia —cerró el atleta.

Todos abrimos los ojos, y nuestras mentes se llenaron de recuerdos, de recuerdos y vivencias negadas, de algo que nadie podía entender… más que nosotros.

Nos miramos entre nosotros, sin soltarnos de las manos.

Todavía no entendíamos, pero no temíamos.

Después de todo, éramos amigos. Nos conocíamos desde siempre. Vivíamos juntos… o alguna vez lo hicimos.

—Oh, Dios… —murmuró Starfire, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

—Hola —una chica de nuestra edad apareció, sonriendo. Caminaba hacia nosotros.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Cyborg.

La muchacha rubia estaba envuelta en un sobretodo, y nos sonrió con cariño.

—Mi nombre no importa, créeme —le dijo, entornando los ojos azules—. Soy la persona que va a ayudarles. Buscan respuestas, ¿no? Yo puedo dárselas.

Ninguno habló; pero compartimos en silencio que deseábamos saber la razón de todo aquello.

La chica no permaneció estática, sino que caminó entre nosotros.

—Ustedes fueron los Jóvenes Titanes —empezó, sin detenerse, hasta llegar a Robin—. Vivían en Jump City, es decir, aquí mismo, en la Torre T —señaló el lugar donde yo había visto la enorme Torre—. Tú eras el líder, Robin —le tocó levemente el hombro—, y ustedes, el resto del equipo. Defendían diariamente la ciudad, y convivían como lo que eran: los mejores amigos.

—Sin embargo, aquel tiempo pasó —nos dijo—. Los años pasaron, y ustedes permanecieron juntos hasta que pudieron. Siempre amigos. Siempre juntos. Pero ya no es esa época.

Me miró, y yo me atreví a preguntar:

—¿Qué año era?

—Mil novecientos noventa —asintió, con tristeza.

La noticia nos shockeó a todos.

—Pero… —balbuceó Chico Bestia—… ¡¡estamos en el dos mil cien!

La chica sonrió con cierta dulzura.

—Y se preguntan cómo ocurrió, ¿no es así? —asentimos en silencio—. ¿Creen en la _reencarnación_?

La respuesta me golpeó como una bofetada.

—Entonces… —Robin estaba aturdido—… ¿_reencarnamos_? —preguntó, incrédulo.

—Claro que sí —repuso la rubia—. Sus recuerdos estaban sepultados, pero de a poco fueron resurgiendo. Y los acercaron de nuevo. Esto es el Destino, chicos —nos dijo, mientras retrocedía para marcharse—. Si recordaron lo que alguna vez fueron, tal vez significa que deben volver a recorrer ese camino.

—Pero todavía no recordamos bien —negó Star.

—Lo sé. Dense su tiempo. Los recuerdos regresarán como lo hicieron los que ya tienen. No se apresuren. Poco a poco recordarán todo perfectamente, y volverán a ser… los Jóvenes Titanes.

Se marchó.

Nos miramos de nuevo, aturdidos.

—¿Creen que sea cierto? —preguntó Robin.

—Sí —contestó con firmeza Cyborg—. De lo contrario, nada de lo que nos ha ocurrido tendría explicación.

Starfire sonrió suavemente.

—¿Y si intentamos recuperar nuestras vidas?

Yo también le sonreí.

—Tal vez ustedes estén tan solos como yo —sugerí—. No tengo a nadie.

—Sí lo tienes —Chico Bestia me colocó las manos en los hombros.

—Ahora todos nos tenemos a nosotros mismos —asintió Robin, sonriendo.

Terra suspiró, sonriente, mientras se alejaba del parque.

Sabía que su misión estaba completa.

—¿Lo lograste? —preguntó alguien desde las sombras—. Dime que sí.

—No te preocupes… Arella —le dijo la muchacha.

Arella salió de su escondite, quitándose la capucha y mirando hacia el parque.

—No podía permitir que mi hija volviera a estar sola. No ahora que está libre de su padre —le sonrió.

—Ya lo sé. De todas formas, no hubiera sido necesario que yo fuera —explicó, sentándose en una banca, sin mirarla—. Ya comenzaban a recordar, y estaban reunidos.

—El Destino es más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa —murmuró Arella—. Pronto volverán a ser los de siempre.

—Y… ¿sus poderes?

—Se les serán devueltos cuando tengan una completa seguridad en sus recuerdos.

Permanecieron en silencio, sentadas juntas.

—¿Estás… _conforme_?

Terra sonrió.

—No quiero volver a perturbar sus vidas —le confió—. No quiero otro sacrificio. Incluso Chico Bestia y Raven eran felices. Ya basta de Terra.

—Eres muy valiente —admitió Arella.

—No, claro que no —la contradijo Terra—. Vamos, es hora de regresar.

—¿A Azarath?

—Si puedo ir contigo —la chica sonrió una vez más—. Raven no tendrá que visitar Azarath jamás, ¿no es así?

—Nunca se sabe —entonó la mujer, y ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia el final de la calle.

Nos sonreíamos todos.

Estábamos agradecidos por quien hubiese sido la muchacha que nos aclaró todo, pero más agradecidos por volver a estar juntos.

—¿Reconstruiremos la Torre? —preguntó Starfire.

—Por supuesto —dijo Chico Bestia—. Necesitaremos algo de tiempo, pero mientras tanto, seguiremos en contacto.

Ya cada uno tenía los datos de los otro en un papel, en nuestras manos.

Yo volví a sonreír.

Algo me latía con fuerza en mi pecho… y de pronto, noté que era mi corazón. Estaba feliz. Ya no estaría sola. La risa escapó de mis labios, mientras miraba a mis amigos.

Las horas pasaron.

Charlamos de lo que recordábamos, de lo que había sentido, de nuestras vidas, de los cambios que notábamos.

Poco después, nos despedidos; ya era de noche, y el cielo estaba despejado y lleno de estrellas.

—Llámame —le dijo Starfire a Robin, sonriéndole.

—Star… yo… yo recuerdo algo más —murmuró el antiguo líder—. Tú y yo…

—Hay tiempo —le dijo ella, pero le dio un suave beso en los labios—. Hay tiempo.

Ya caminaba de regreso a casa, cuando oí unos pasos detrás de mí.

Me volví para encontrarme con Chico Bestia, que sonreía algo agitado.

—Los tréboles… fueron… fueron una despedida —me dijo.

Le sonreí con todo mi cariño.

—Lo sé —repuse con voz suave.

—Entonces, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije antes? —me preguntó.

Yo negué con la cabeza.

Él se acercó a mí, tomándome con suavidad de los brazos.

—Te prometí que volvería —me dijo, con aquellos verdes orbes mirando los míos—. Y… y te dije que…

El silencio reinó entre los dos.

—¿Qué?

—Te amo, Raven —me tomó de la cintura, como esperando mi reacción… pero yo no podía hablar—. Te dije que te amaba… y aún cuando ha pasado tanto tiempo, aún cuando reencarnamos… No puedo evitar preguntarme cómo es posible que mi amor por ti no haya desaparecido.

—Tal vez… —empecé, tragando saliva—… tal vez porque nunca te respondí.

—Es cierto —sonrió con indulgencia—. Y has tenido casi dos vidas para pensarlo.

Reí con suavidad.

—No necesitaba pensarlo —musité, encontrando mi mirada con la de él—. No necesito más tiempo para decirte que yo también te amo…

Continuó acercándose a mí, hasta que nuestros labios se rozaron en el esperado beso.

Dos vidas. Habían pasado dos vidas, y aún nos amábamos.

Y sin embargo, sólo dos veces nuestros labios se habían encontrado.

—¿Cómo es posible que haya vuelto a encontrarte? —inquirió él, minutos después.

Sonreí ampliamente, mostrándole el trébol, su regalo, su promesa.

—Dicen que los tréboles de cuatro hojas traen suerte.

Él sonrió.

**_¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Aquí me ven, trayéndoles otra loca historia mía vuelta fic… soy autora, y como todo autor/a, les voy a pedir lo clásico: un review… nn Díganme que les pareció mi historia. Esta vez no tuve un disparador de inspiración, sino que simplemente encendí la computadora, y me puse a escribir, dejándome llevar… ¿Por qué les cuento esto? Ni yo lo sé. XD Espero no haberlos aburrido. ¡¡Hasta el próximo fic!_**

**The godess of imaginary light**


End file.
